Life is good
by starwriter12
Summary: Just some RJ, LL fluff please review


This is my first Gilmore Girls Fic. I don't own any characters or the show itself, but I wish I owned Milo! lol I have to give credit to the people who run gilmore-girls.net because I used a transcript from their site for the flashback.  
  
Chapter 1 Lorelai's Advice  
  
~*Luke's Diner*~  
  
Lorelai sat at the counter of Luke's Diner. Luke was glancing at her, as he had done more than once this morning, but she seemed to be in her own world this morning. She hadn't touched her coffee or her blueberry pancakes. Luke thought it was amazing that she hadn't eaten. She was usually in her own world while she ate but now she was in a totally different world that wasn't food induced. Luke assumed it was because Rory had left for Yale the day before. He was dead wrong. She flashed back to the night of the car accident.  
  
Luke: Hey, I was - . Lorelai: Where is he? Luke: Who? Lorelai: Jess! Where's Jess, Luke? Luke: I don't know, I just got back. What's going on? I got here and they weren't here. Lorelai: Jess! Luke: Hey, talk to me! Lorelai walked up the stairs looking for Jess while screaming. Luke followed her. Lorelai: Jess, answer me right now! Luke: What's wrong, what happened? Lorelai: There was an accident. They had reached the apartment and Lorelai was still searching for Jess. Luke: What - what accident? Lorelai: Jess! Luke: What accident? Lorelai: Jess was driving Rory's car and he crashed it. Luke: What, when? Lorelai: What do you mean, when? Tonight, tonight - he crashed it tonight! Jess, dammit! Lorelai walked out of the apartment. Luke: What happened? Is anyone hurt? Lorelai! Luke followed her into the diner. Luke: Hey, I'm talking to you here. Lorelai: Where would he be? Where would he go? Luke: I asked you if anyone was hurt? Lorelai: Uh, was anyone hurt? Well, let's see. Uh, Rory's in the emergency room now with a fractured wrist, so yeah, I'd say someone was hurt. Luke: Rory fractured her wrist? Lorelai: Yes, she has to wear a cast for two weeks, she's getting x-rays and tests. Luke: What about Jess - is he hurt? Lorelai: No, Luke - Jess did the hurting. That little punk nephew of yours almost killed my kid tonight. Luke: Look, I'm sure it was an accident. Accidents happen. Lorelai: Not with my kid in the car, they don't. Luke: Okay, you just need to calm down. Lorelai: Why did you do this? Luke: What are you talking about? Why did I do what? Lorelai: Why did you bring him here? Luke: What? Lorelai: If you hadn't brought him here, none of this would've happened. Luke: This is my fault? Lorelai Yes, it is your fault! You told him to come, you let him stay. Everybody hated him, everybody knew he was trouble but you wouldn't listen and you wouldn't send him home and now my daughter is in the hospital! Luke walked out of the diner with Lorelai at his heels. Lorelai: You kept pushing them together. You asked her to help him study, you knew she'd never say no. I told you it made me nervous, I told you I didn't like it and I should've stopped it right there. But you thought Rory would be good for Jess, never mind what he'd be for her. That wasn't important at all, was it? Luke: Of course it was important. Lorelai: Why didn't you put a stop to it at the first sign of trouble? Why didn't you make him leave? Luke: He's my nephew. I had an obligation to take him in, I had an obligation to care for him. Lorelai: You had an obligation to this town and to me and to Rory. Where are you going? Luke: I have to find out where Jess is. Lorelai: Well, I'll tell you where he's not - he's not in the emergency room having him arm plastered up! Luke: Hey, I am sorry about Rory. You know I care more about her than I do myself, but at least you know where Rory is and at least you know that she's okay. Now, I have to find Jess and I have to make sure that he's okay, and if that cuts into your screaming time, well that's just too damn bad! Lorelai: Go to hell! Luke: Right back at ya!  
  
The car accident had happened months ago, many months ago. It was still bothering Lorelai. When Rory and Lorelai had returned from Europe, Lorelai was surprised to find out that Luke had in fact gone on the cruise with Nicole and proposed to her! It wouldn't have bothered her as much if she hadn't had that dream about Luke in Europe. She dreamt that Luke came all the way to Europe to tell her he was in love with her and she had told him that she was in love with him, too. She swore off the idea that she was in love with Luke by saying her mind was playing tricks with her making her think she loved Luke instead of Alex.  
  
Luke: Lorelai, hey Lorelai!  
  
Lorelai: Uh, Luke hi.  
  
Lorelai was snapped suddenly out of her thoughts by Luke's voice.  
  
Luke: Is something wrong? You haven't had anything to eat and you haven't touched your coffee. I know I should be praising you for not eating all this fattening food, but you don't look so good.  
  
Lorelai: I'm fine!  
  
Luke gave her a look that said, You're not telling the truth.  
  
Lorelai:Really I am! That's the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help me God.....I don't remember the rest. Something like blah blah blah.  
  
Luke couldn't help but smile. He still knew something was up with Lorelai but he decided not to press it.  
  
Luke: Caesar, Can you cover for me for 10 minutes? Thanks.  
  
Luke turned himself around to look at Lorelai. He hadn't really gotten a chance to talk to her since she came back from Europe.  
  
He thought they needed to catch up.  
  
Luke: How's in being all alone in that house of yours, Lorelai?  
  
Lorelai: Ugh, It's awful. I hear all these sounds and I don't have anyone to save me from the ax murderer that sits outside the door waiting to get me. I can't call Sookie because she gets so cranky, it's a pregnant women thing. I miss Rory. I miss Rory alot alot alot. She calls me once a day. I know its only been three days and classes haven't even started but I miss her so much. But she comes home every Thursday and stays until Sunday afternoon. She doesn't have classes on Friday and they end at 12 on Thursdays. So enough about me! Did you and Nicole set a date yet?  
  
Luke: Uh, that's not going so good.  
  
Lorelai looked at him with a concerned expression but she was glad inside because maybe, just maybe, Luke wouldn't marry Nicole and he'd be all hers again.  
  
Luke: Nicole refuses to move to Stars Hollow. She wants me to move to New York. But what the hell am I gonna do there? The diner is important to me. She just doesn't see that. She's got plenty of work her with all the things Taylor sues people for and people who sue him.  
  
Lorelai: Well, I don't know what to say. I've never been married before. I've never been at an altar to get married. I wish I could give you some advice, but...  
  
Luke: It's ok, I didn't expect you to want to be involved with the planning of this wedding.  
  
Lorelai's mouth opened just a little bit in surprise.  
  
Lorelai: What was that supposed to mean?  
  
Luke: Nothing, I just knew you weren't going to have advice for me. I don't even know if we're even getting married.  
  
Lorelai: Well, I don't what to say. How many times have I said that in one conversation. Listen, I do have some advice for you if you want it.  
  
Luke nodded his head in approval.  
  
Lorelai: I didn't marry Chris because I didn't want to become one of those ladies who organizes high teas and all that crap. I didn't love Chris like you should when you get married. If you have any doubts about getting married to Nicole, don't ignore them. They can save you from becoming something you don't want to be. If you don't love Nicole, then don't marry her. It'll save both of you. Marriage is a big thing. You know me and big things, it just doesn't work. But you're good that way, you're stable and smart but don't ignore you're instincts.  
  
With that Lorelai headed towards the door. Luke just watched in awe thinking about what she had just said. Maybe she was right, Luke didn't love Nicole as much as he should to get married. He was positive Nicole didn't love him at all. She just wanted to have a man on her arm. Luke was sure of it. 


End file.
